


Unwanted Nighttime Visitor

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Difference Kink, Alpha OMC, Barebacking, Beta Mary, Bottom Dean, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hurt Dean, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sounding, Teen Dean, Top OMC, Underage - Freeform, Virgin Dean, mentioned breeding, mentioned mpreg, penis gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Their Alpha stepfather doesn't waste any time in getting acquainted with his new beta wife's pretty omega son, Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> Written for a prompt and because so many of you seem to like Dean/OMC.

The house was completely silent, all the occupants asleep except for Jason, as the Alpha slowly made his way down the hall towards the oldest Winchester boy’s room. He could feel anticipation and excitement burning through him, his cock throbbing in his pants, the closer he came to Dean’s room. It was impossible to miss the enticing scent of a young Omega as it mixed with the rest of the scents in the house.

He had managed to hold himself back from touching the young, unmated Omega until tonight and with a few  _toys_  he was more than prepared for an enjoyable night of fucking into a warm little body. There was _nothing_ like pounding a young Omega pussy.

His hand reached out and slowly the door opened as he crept inside. The scent was stronger and he bit back the pleased sound that had threatened to escape as he closed the door, locking it.

There on the bed, sprawled out and completely unaware, rested Dean whose legs were tangled in his sheets and his arm was thrown over top. Jason didn’t say a word as he closed the distance and pulled out the penis gag he’d brought. He’d selected a thick, medium sized gag to make sure Dean’s mouth was stuffed full and thoroughly gagged.

It wouldn’t do for him to be caught before at least  _one_  knotting.

Fortunately Dean’s mouth was slightly open, parted as he breathed, which made it easier to start working the gag inside. Only seconds passed before a protesting moan escaped and Dean’s eyes fluttered open. There was a hint of dazed confusion and sleep in them as he struggled to wake the rest of the way but Jason wasted no time in securing the gag.

He had to roll Dean over as the teenager struggled to wake and free himself but the gag was safely in place and the only sounds were muffled protests. “There we go.” He rubbed himself against Dean’s clothed bottom, groaning at the feeling, as his pretty Omega step-son froze in terror. “Now are you going to be a good little bitch or is this going to be hard?”

Dean started struggling and more muffled sounds escaped until Jason clamped a hand down on the back of Dean’s neck. He smiled in satisfaction as Dean went completely pliant in his hold, breathing erratic, as he reached down to start working Dean’s clothes off.

“Might be easier to secure you first.” He muttered to himself and carefully he reached over to the few items he’d brought.

More sounds escaped but Jason managed to pin Dean’s wrists together before he tied them behind the Omega’s back. Dean kicked out but found himself pinned and then rolled over so his weight was pressing his bound wrists between his back and the mattress.

“Fine the hard way it is.” Dean’s pants ended up on the floor and he jolted at the sight of the next toy that caught the low light coming in from the window. It was metal and Jason could tell Dean didn’t like the look of it. “This has a sound and I can promise you that any sudden movements are going to hurt you far worse than you can imagine."

That sentence had Dean stilling and staring up at him in horror as his small, soft Omega cock was picked up before his step-father started to put the cockcage on him. The thin little rod went inside him and when the lock clicked Dean jolted.

“Bound, gagged and caged.” Satisfaction was obvious in Jason’s voice, “That’s how all good little Omegas should be. Waiting for an Alpha to fuck them and pump their cunts full of come.” He rolled Dean back over and using some pillows propped Dean’s hips up. “Fuck, it’s even better than I imagined. Look at that wet pussy.”

The sound of the Alpha breathing in Dean’s scent had Dean shaking violently and whining into his gag. Dean’s hands curled into fists where they rested against his back and a quick smack to Dean’s bare ass had him jolting once more.

It was without warning that fingers violated him. He could feel them inside him, pushing against his walls and teasing him until he was freely leaking slick. The feeling of the stretch and then the unexpected feeling of pleasure had Dean whining, rocking back into them without his conscious consent.

“See. What a good little Omega slut you are. Whining and pushing back into me like you were born for it.” Jason crooked his fingers and intentionally moved them against the little bundle of nerves inside Dean that had him shaking. Slick gushed out of Dean with a muffled sob of desperation “Just wait until I fuck your slutty little cunt. I bet a good Alpha knot is just what you need. It’s what you are made for, after all.”

The fingers inside Dean disappeared and the next thing to press against Dean’s slick opening, blunt and hard, had everything in Dean freezing. He clenched his eyes shut and he moaned brokenly into his gag as Jason bottomed out in one hard stroke that had heavy Alpha balls pressed against his ass.

“Fuck.” The word was breathed out and Dean shoved his face into the sheets in front of him. He tried to ignore the complete violation, the feeling of being stretched too wide and filled up by a giant Alpha cock, but Jason’s fingers digging into the flesh of his hips kept him very present. “I’ve thought of this since I first saw you and then to find out your mother was single? A dead mate and desperate for someone to help raise her boys? How could I pass up free Omega ass like that? I get to fuck a pretty little Beta and her little Omega whore whenever I want.”

Dean felt his face flushing and shook as the cock buried inside him started to move. Jason set a hard and punishing rhythm. His thrusts had Dean’s whole body jarring and shifting up the bed as he pounded into Dean’s ass.

“I’m going to fuck you full.” Jason spoke with pleasure, “I’m going to breed up your pretty little cunt and watch you swell with my children. Maybe I’ll breed up your mother too? Have you both fat with my child at the same time. She’ll never know its mine you’re carrying…after all Omegas get knocked up all the time. They’re such sluts for it and with looks like yours you were bound to get knocked up early anyway.”

Balls slapped against Dean’s ass and he moaned as almost every single stroke started to hit his prostate. The thrusts sent pleasure rippling through him and Dean found himself pushing back into Jason’s thrusts with a greedy need as Alpha arousal, Alpha pheromones, invaded his senses and played with his instincts.

“There we go.” Jason almost sounded praising, “But you’re just here for me. Omega whores don’t get to come.” He could feel his knot swelling and snarled as he began to rut harshly against Dean’s ass. When his knot caught and tied them together Jason gripped the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place as he started to grind against Dean seeking more pleasure.

Warmth flooded Dean’s ass and he bit down into his gag at the feeling as Jason’s knot dragged against his prostate mercilessly. It had white hot pleasure singing inside him but he could only stay there pinned under the weight of a full-grown Alpha.

“I can’t wait until your Heat.” Jason grinned and Dean clenched around the knot inside him without thought, “I’m going to breed you up right. I’m going to pump you full of my seed until you catch and then I’ll fuck you for good measure to make sure. You won’t need your birth control anymore.” He leaned forward to continue, “I hope you understand that if  _anyone_  finds out about this that I’ll simply claim you and take you from your family. Or maybe I’ll fuck little Sammy?”

Dean froze at the words and frantically shook his head.

“You won’t tell anyone…will you,  _Omega_?”

Dean shook his head rapidly as another load of come shot inside him.

“ _Good_.” An affectionate hand ruffled his hair and slowly trailed down the slope of his back, bypassing his bound arms, until he could feel Jason leaning back to spread his cheeks. “You look good caught on my knot.” He breathed and the smugness was hard to miss.

Jason knotted Dean twice more before he finished for the night.

When he finally pulled out Dean simply waited until a plug was pressed inside him and a warm hand patted his ass. A few seconds passed before his hands were unbound and when he was rolled over his step-father paused before he removed the cockcage.

“Next time I’ll use a different one…” he seemed to be speaking to himself, “One that can stay on under your clothes. You’ll stay caged at all times.” The man ignored the way Dean shied away from him before collecting his things and leaving the room. “Remember what I said. Cooperate or I’ll see how good little Sammy feels with my dick buried in his ass.” The door clicked shut behind him and Dean hated himself for how he’d started to enjoy being fucked and how the swell of a knot inside him had felt good.

He wouldn’t say anything. Dean couldn’t risk getting taken away or having Sammy being on the end of that. His little brother was far too young, not even presented yet, and Dean couldn’t stand the thought of Sammy crying as he was raped.

Slowly he staggered up, pain shooting through him, as he stumbled into the bathroom and fought down the desperate sobs that were threatening to tear themselves from his throat.


End file.
